


She

by fadedink



Series: Lazy Hazy Summer Daze [8]
Category: Fast & Furious franchise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letty's back, even if she doesn't know where she fits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

**Author's Note:**

> [Lazy Hazy Summer Daze](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/701573.html) #8 for [](http://zortified.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://zortified.livejournal.com/)**zortified** because she gives great prompt. ;)

She wanders from room to room, touching furniture, objects, trying to remember this place. Her past. It's all a blank, no matter that the doctors had said it would just take time. She's given it more time than she likes to think about, but there's nothing else she can do.

So she wanders and tries to fit in with the small group that feels like family. She listens to Tej and Roman constantly bickering, hearing the love in their voices as they try to top each other with the insults. She helps Mia with the dishes after dinner, talk of nothing flowing easily between them, and it feels like something she's done a million times before.

She looks at pictures, listens to stories, and tries to remember if she ever met Gisele, if she ever knew Han before she laid eyes on him in Europe. She can't remember, and they don't _feel_ like family, though Han is starting to before he takes off for Tokyo.

She watches Dom work in the garage, tinkering with this motor part or that car, and he feels more than right. He accepts her without judgment, never pushing her to talk, never seeming to feel the need to fill the silence with noise. She likes that about him. And maybe she loves him, but she doesn't know.

It feels right, though.

She catches herself looking around for someone she doesn't see, someone to fill the people-shaped holes in the family that feel wrong. She knows their names -- Vince, Jesse, Leon -- and she knows their faces from pictures. But they're just holes now, because she can't remember their voices, how they acted, who they _were_.

She watches Jack when everyone else needs a break, and he's a joy to be around. He loves her unconditionally, just like he does everyone, and he doesn't hold it against her that she doesn't know who she is or where she fits.

She thinks she might fit with Dom, but she can't jump that way. Not yet. Even though he wants it. And she does, too, but she can't. Soon, though, she thinks.

She watches Brian, too. Watches him move through the house, the family, watches him belong. She knows his history, knows how tightly it's tangled with hers, knows his apology because he offered it one night over beers long after the rest of the house was dark and silent. She'd accepted because she _knows_ it wasn't his fault, even if she doesn't actually know.

Over the weeks that stretch out, her memory doesn't return, but she starts to slowly make her own spot in the family. She joins in on insulting Roman just to make Tej laugh, but just as easily switches sides to keep them off-balance. She cooks dinner a few nights a week, does everyone's laundry when it's her turn, adds her small collection of detritus here and there until something inside her relaxes.

She even offers to help Dom with the garage, and that something relaxes even more when he just smiles, wide and bright, and nods. Like he'd just been waiting for the offer.

And when it's time to go grocery shopping, she makes a list, grabs a set of car keys, and calls for Brian. Because this is their job, the one they've silently agreed to do together every week, and they refuse to let anyone else do it. They take Jack, because he likes car rides, and because she likes being an aunt almost as much, she thinks, as Brian likes being a dad.

They talk about everything and nothing on those trips, and there's no pressure, no awkwardness, like there were in the first few weeks with everyone else. The closest they come to arguing is when they have to decide between Froot Loops or Trix. In the end, they always toss both in the cart and mark 'cereal' off the list.

It's who they are, the two of them. It's who she is with the rest of the family, with Mia and Roman and Tej. With Dom, who she's feeling her way closer to every day.

But her friendship with Brian, it's a rock, an anchor, and she knows it's what's helping her find her place, what's helping her to make that Letty-shaped hole in the world again.

  


  



End file.
